kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Abyss
The Abyss - Free insanity! Limited time offer! The history of The Abyss Chapter 1: The days of the Global Moderator System Originally just called Abyss, this room was famous for its attitude, regular visits from trolls, and all things generally unce-unce. We all know unce-unce can be awesome, right? Anywho, the users who frequented Abyss ( called Abyssians ) became annoyed with the target placed on the room due to it being at the top of the room list and using their awesome attitude they managed to bring a "The" to the front of the room name. This gave birth to The Abyss, and was the start to making the room a peaceful place. With the new room name, many people began to feel a bit more at ease. The first owner was the legendary Spartakips, only a few of the current Abyssians have seen him in The Abyss. He passed the room onto invalid_user, who ushered in what many people considered to be the golden days of The Abyss. She would eventually leave The Abyss ( some say due to conflict ) and pass The Abyss down to Lurkenstein, who had never been seen in The Abyss before. Lurkenstein was a complete mystery and the transition as Room Owner was an uneasy period in The Abyss but things eventually settled down and Lurkenstein was well liked before retiring as Room Owner. Infernitorn would become the last Room Owner of The Abyss who was a moderator from the old-school Global Moderating System, and it was with Infernitorn as room owner things began to truly settle down before his eventual disappearance. During these days The Abyss had it's fair share of outstanding regular users and supportive moderators. The moderators dehm and XXPOEXX were both known for being very friendly and amusing, often times being silly to the point where their attitudes became infectious. god_of_war was another moderator who loved hunting badges and didn't mind helping others do the same, people made "god_of_" alts in honor of him and for a long while The Abyss had "god_of_war alt days" before his eventual departure from the room. Other users such as,Granadilla40 ( now known as bethisapanda and an active Abyssian ) have provided stability during their times here as well while some of the Abyssians from the time such as manofgun and dfgfhg remained as driving forces within The Abyss into the days of the New Moderator System. Chapter 2: The first days in the age of the New Moderator System The new moderating system signals a new age in The Abyss. After a long period without any regular moderators EhseJaybie was asked to be a moderator under the new system. He accepted, and The Abyss entered the new age. TheGoldenHammer, a moderator of the old system who was a regular of The Abyss at one point began to visit and has seemed to take EhseJaybie under his mentoring wing. Only time will tell what shall happen, but one thing is certain: In time, this section detailing the room's entry into the new age shall be updated. Cultural information for visitors The population seems mostly late teen/young adult oriented compared to than many of the rooms on Kongregate and usually moderates itself. Outside of Kongregate games the topics of discussion are often MMO related such as League of Legends or Mabinogi, news related, political, religious or sexual. Moderators who have had the most success in The Abyss are those who've tried to be more buddy-buddy as opposed to sticking strictly to the guidelines. The room is not always welcoming to new users and some of the regulars will try to test people they've not seen before, so new users should try to keep a cool head when chatting in The Abyss their first few times. Abyssian Moderators EhseJaybie (No longer a moderator) "It's hard to believe that such a simple game can be so challenging and complex." He's easy to impress and even easier to confuse with his interests revolving around Bushcraft, his Family/Friends, gaming, and music. TheGoldenHammer (No longer in the Abyss) "Google the nutrition facts!" This IRL strongman is friendly and a fair yet tough moderator. He enjoys a good time and seems to have no problem with making sure others can enjoy a good time as well. Psykotix "Now I am become death, the destroyer of worlds." Psy pretty much lives in The Abyss. He doesn't like all these young punks and their vidier games, and also he's old. He is always there to listen to the various problems people are having. He doesn't record any of your conversations, either. He also has macho muscles and is super sexiiii. Abyssian Regulars AnaughtyMouse "I prefer the term escort, not whore." She's playful, social, and sometimes saucy. Her oddly effective charms are enough to make people stay for a good time. bludude90210 "I'm a regular, too. D:" An underappreciated (at least on this wiki) regular since 2008, bludude90210 continues to be loyal to The Abyss even when faced with people that don't add him to wikis and confusion on how Div can't make bold/italic text. Seriously. I press the button and it works. D: Cocoz''z'' "We shall name our baby factory... BABY-LON!" Coco is almost indescribable. The best way to learn about him is to talk with him. coolloser "Then get to my place right meow. It's on!" coolloser is the big, gay, black man of the abyss. He enjoys riding on horses, (oh baby) and long moonlit walks along the beach. coolspot37 "I just smoke weed and chill." Coolspot is a friendly pot smoking Canadian who just likes to chill out and talk with people. dfgfhg "I'm a terrorist!" A long time Abyssian with a fondness for noodles. Her passion for gaming is matched by her passion for being herself. DinoDanceFloorxD "Sleep is for the weak." Everyone in the Abyss calls her Deeno for short. She is known to talk about weird things, while being slightly flirtatious towards some of the other members. She doesn't get mad easily but is passionate about certain subjects such as thing involving politics, the government, laws, animals, love, equal rights, etc. Dino hates Caiky, and she is super beautiful, k. Divreus "I'm irregular, too. :D" An underappreciated (at least on this wiki) regular since 2008, Divreus continues to be loyal to The Abyss even when faced with people that don't add him to wikis and confusion on how to make bold/italic text. Seriously. I press the button and nothing happens. D: Garrett1196 "what do you mean this song is awesome" Is either very welcoming or a really bad troll. Often comes in flooding the room with rambles, or doing the polar opposite, saying nothing. Infamous for th is link. GoldenHearted "So, I can easily enough possess my children if i do die." The head cheerleader and the warming smile of The Abyss. Always caught picking fights with guys, and manipulating them, but it is how she shows she cares. Much better at annoying than scaring someone off and she knows it, and is not afraid to show you. Hanako Kumiko "I care for everyone." A nice teenager of the Abyss, She is maybe the nicest of them all. Her left side has been burnt by the way. :S. She is an easygoing girl that has depressing thoughts of death. JanethTheGreat "Cut me some slack, Jack! Chump don' want no help, chump don't GET da help!" Shenanigans and mayhem and mischief and shenanigans. Jane is away at Job Corps at the moment, and is positive that the abyss is quite dull and lonely without her... But she'll pop in again someday. kboy101 "Three kinds of people: gay, bi & not gay yet." Normally a quiet person, kboy tends to say hi and shut up. Unless he has an opinion, then he says hi, states his opinion, and shuts up. Reg since 2011, he enjoys reading/listening to the conversation, and singing. KillerCaik1337 '' "I know shit tons of martial arts .__."'' The most killer piece of caik ever enjoyed in The Abyss. So awesome, he's called KillerCaik because he can't spell cake correctly. kisskisskisskiss "What's my quote? :D" He is constantly called "Her" instead of "Him", which makes him mad! He's white, but lives up the street from a KFC so he is told he is black most of the time. True Abyssian since 2008. manofgun "So much pressure... qq" Went from awesome to childish, everyone wonders what happened... And then we remembered he was never awesome. Oleander "Furthermore, I would not put it past Kinky to completely demoish the socia heirarchy of the room by - oh crap mano's here I'm out." Often referred to as Tits, TitsorHeilHitler, or just Ole, Oleander has been a regular of the room since the days of Invalid_User's proper moderating. Second in status, Ole has maintained that no matter how many screen shots you have to prove otherwise, she has totally never flashed a room full of Abyssians, on any video site, ever. Especially not Kink. rabidcircusbear "i have no anus" An older regular with a level head and a level buttocks who comes in a few times a day to shoot the excrement. Rabid prefers to avoid the more juvenile topics that can crop up in the Abyss and tends to speak mostly to the regulars. rivriv0 "UMAD BRO?" The mid class troll of The Abyss, rivriv0 is also a mid class sir. Most often, he will troll. So if you meet him, don't troll him back, or you will pay for it! He also loves My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic! TerraLucet "not better than everyone, just most." This wasn't copied from wikipedia. TheKink1 "Is large." Music nerd with a God complex. Be careful what you listen to, he will make your ears bleed with his musical knowledge and righteous tastes. Also, he thinks he's in charge, make sure you listen to him kids, or there will be blood. '' '' Thetrustyfireaxe "I'm not a whore! I'm just super friendly and dislike pants." A very silly fireaxe whom only wants to be your friend.......probably...... Enjoys his occasional savantism thetwobestfriends, and making no sense at all what so ever! (Except on Wednesdays.) Trippies "I smoke two joints before I smoke two joints, and then I smoke two more." Our resident dealer - he would be a creeper if he wasn't just being nice. TrollingUnicornX "I'm new here, can i stay? mean, all chat rooms need a mythical creature of some sort, right?" A very cool person, possibly the coolest in The Abyss, the king of the Abyssians, it would be nothing without Tux, that's right, he likes to mention how good the feeling is after doing a poo poo, and how it can clench to his hair, causing one big mess, but nonetheless, He's a great guy, and a true, Abyssian. Ungero "ree" ree xaviertheholy "Oh lord....i think i yoaied" an odd person, he tends to babble about ponies,anime, video games 'n shit....he is currently working to revolutionize trolling with his "art" trollsing, as well as trying to help strawberryjam...in vain....he plays league of legends, but prefers a good story driven adventure game....he also talks to mano and coco entirly too much....also, it seems most of his freinds are gay... yazy766 "last year i had a bf and got sex this year i have a cat" She's a very crazy yet fun loving person. Well liked by most of the Abyssians.Atleast She likes to think that. Yazy is also the abyssian pimp and everyone is her whore. The memorable Abyssians of the past bethisapanda (formally EMOPANDA95) "La de da de da <3" Beth has been a welcoming member of The Abyss since the very first day she started back in that hot summer day in July of 2008. -goes in a long detailed story of that day that The Abyss was blessed- Hah, just kidding! Anyways, she tries to get along with basically everyone, but she gets annoyed easily when people can but don't use proper grammar and spelling. <3 DarkLenalee "Too important to give a quote." Lovable as a friend and fierce as a foe, Shay is a woman with a lot of heart. Passionate in her interests, she is able to progress in whatever she chooses. Her interest in people and games shines and often times lights up The Abyss. dehm "Ohaider! Glad to see you're finally back. :D" Former moderator, known for being very friendly and almost silly. He is now the owner of Ye Olde Pub where he gamers are encouraged to pull up a stool and play the game of their choice. dragoneye904 "Users suck sometimes. Just saying."''' Former moderator, while he was able to see the bad in users, he had a special gift allowing him to focus on a person'd good traits and find ways to compliment them on it. He's also skilled with computers. Eeeveee "Zomg I caught a mudkips" The Pokedexter, so proud of his Mudkipz. Do you liek Mudkipz? GearDeath "Shits gona happen and when its gona happen Im not gona be here." A self proclaimed "almighty ruler of death" and master of most things. god_of_war "Living in the present, learning from the past and planning for the future!" Former Moderator, known for being seriously fun and having fun while being serious. He had a passion for collecting badges like no other regular in The Abyss and eventually reached level 65, the highest Kongregate level possible. Granadilla40 "Hatin' Jersey haters." Logs on once in a blue moon. Overall good person. Infernitorn "Tell me about it. Sup?" Former Moderator, he was willing to listen to a person's feedback more often than not and often times asked for their opinions on various things. He was also willing to confide in them from time to time and was known for being calm and collected. Invalid_User "After Monday and Tuesday, even the calendar says W T F." Former Moderator, the most influential moderator of The Abyss's past, working hard to make the room a better place and her attitude almost being what The Abyss's culture was based off of. While she may not be with us anymore she is fondly remembered by most of the Abyssians who had the chance be online during her days as a moderater and eventually room owner of the section of Kongregate she cared for more than any other of her time. KiwiPieGreen Hawt, green, sweet, tasty, British, pie. One of the first Abyssian females. Yes that's right, wimminz on teh internets. Live with it >:O mucksavage "Top of the mornin' to ya" Described by Infernitorn as the room's Leprechaun, just cause he's Irish. Skipa "Put down the math homework man, you got brainwashed by the teachers or something?" A very random guy who often smiles and asks "Problem?" supersonic "Kill ALL the things!" King of Rage, Death, Insanity, and Evil, but also kind at heart. Mess with him and he'll rip off your head, your lungs, your legs, and whatever else he feels like. He'll also devour your soul. Virobyte "So I'm the robotic frenchie Android thingie who knows too much for my own good?" You would be crazy not to make friends with this French Robot. Slightly paranoic, Viro (or as some call him 'frenchy') is a dubstep loving guy, who is very friendly, and a good listener. XxAchillesxX "If you would make me a girraffe I would love you forever." Former moderator, was known as an all-around nice guy and was well liked by a vast majority of people in the room. These feelings stayed after he became a moderator and didn't begin to fade until taking ownership of Ocean Palace. XXPOEXX "POTATO POTATO POTATO ect…" Known for being friendly AND silly, he was able to take the edge off of many tense situations. His modding style was effective yet strange, but that made him easy to befriend. Abyss Abyss Abyss Abyss Category:Chat rooms with room owners